


Three's a Crowd

by Lost_Stories



Series: Takarazuka Prompt Series [3]
Category: Takarazuka Revue Musicals, The Scarlet Pimpernel - All Media Types, The Scarlet Pimpernel - Takarazuka Revue, The Scarlet Pimpernel - Wildhorn/Knighton
Genre: Multi, PERCY IS A LITTLE SHIT, Prison Escape, there are none braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories
Summary: When you have to go save your boyfriend from prison after *you* got him stuck there in the first place...
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Marguerite Blakeney/Percy Blakeney/Armand Chauvelin
Series: Takarazuka Prompt Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Guess the Author round Two





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvercolour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercolour/gifts).



> Second fill for the TKZ Guess the Author round 2, prompt: Stay still.

“You know, this would be a lot easier if you would just _stay still_ ,” he said, cutting through the thick ropes binding Armand’s arms together.

“You know, this would be a lot easier if you _didn’t get me in this situation in the first place_ ,” Armand replied, rubbing his wrists and flexing his pale fingers.

Not for the first time, Percy wondered how they had ended up here. Oh right. Because for some godforsaken reason he actually cared about this disaster of a man and his wife might murder him if he actually let Armand go to the guillotine. To be honest, it hadn’t been supposed to go down like this. The whole entire point was that Armand knew perfectly well what was going on and had purposefully been letting the Pimpernel escape all those times, and they both knew it. Like he was really stupid enough not to recognise Percy just because he happened to be wearing a dress.

Unfortunately, they had mutually decided it was safer not to involve Marguerite in their plans and so when things started to escalate because Robespierre was uh… well maybe losing it a little bit and she got _in the way_ , Percy had had to improvise. Unfortunately for Armand, he had drawn the short end of the stick, since it would be easier for Percy to come save him than the other way around. Only now they still had to explain all of that to Marguerite. Who was, quite possibly, going to murder them. He held out a hand to help the other man to his feet and was almost startled when on the hand that clasped his, his own ring still sat, glittering at him almost accusingly.

“It’s not like I had much of a choice there, citizen Tchoburan,” he said, grinning innocently. Armand yanked off the ring and thrust his back into his waiting hands.

“Percy I swear to every god in existence one day I _will_ kill you for butchering my name all the time.” He said, dusting himself off.

“Good luck with that if you want Marguerite to let you into the house, come on, let’s get out of here. We can fight when we’re good and well on a ship to England.”

“Fine.”

Armand squared his shoulders and followed him out of the cell, obviously still annoyed, and Percy couldn’t help but needle him a little more. He shot Armand an innocent grin over his shoulder and said:

“So how does it feel? Being saved by the _Scarlet Pimpernel_ himself?”

He really should have seen the shoe he’d get thrown at his head coming. 

~


End file.
